swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Chronicles of the Viridux
Chronicles of the ''Viridux ''data created by Wikia user Lukewarner. Taking place several hundred years before the Clone Wars, the Chronicles of the Viridux is a campaign that utilizes obscure characters and rules to generate a unique experience for the players. They will be part of an expedition into The Unknown Regions, where they interact with a cartel of Jawas, fight off dedicated Vahla cultists, and help establish a new frontier for the Republic. Character Creation With the exception of Species not yet discovered by the time of the Clone Wars, as well as era-specific Feats, players are free to utilize any combination of legal Character Creation. Additionally, as players will be working in an independent unit operating out of the Viridux, it is recommended that each player chose a role from the Party Concept: Alliance Cell page (The Failed Jedi Recruiter roles should not be used). Opening Crawl It is a time of great prosperity for the GALACTIC REPUBLIC, which is seeing its longest ever time of peace. With a bustling economy and patriotic systems, the Senate approves several expeditions into the mysterious UNKNOWN REGIONS. The heroes are members of one such expedition, the Viridux, as it seeks to record the native cultures and societies, as well as establish new Republic colonies. Having successfully passed through the TANGLE, the strange Hyperspace anomalies that impede galactic travel, the Viridux is now ready to begin its mission of exploration and discovery. But the journey through has left the Viridux low on fuel, and a resupply mission must be mounted to restore the vessel for the coming adventures... Act 1 - placeholder Outline # players are introduced to the Viridux, they perform a simple fetch quest to meet the important NPCs (The requisition officers, and Taskmaster Wildow) # players interact with The Uwanna Cartel (Literally, the "Want" Cartel). # players encounter the "Ha'mfoo Ayafa" (Burn Clan), the cartel's nickname for The Ember of Vahl. placeholder encounters * the players explore a derelict Space Station with a faulty Fusion Lantern, but find the station to be infested with Droch. The lantern will fliker out at first contact, and each round the Gamemaster rolls a d4 to determine if the lantern remains active (on a 1 the lantern shuts down). The players can restore the lantern as a Full-Round Action with a DC 15 Mechanics check. Ends with the initial establishment of a colony. Fueling Good Main Article: Fueling Good The heroes are informed by Taskmaster Wildow that the Viridux has expended a significant portion of its fuel, and that their unit is one of the many groups being sent to find somewhere to refuel. Of the known anomalies detected by the Viridux, the heroes are being sent to one of the most viable- an artificial station seemingly still with power. The heroes are sent to Slaff and Wittin for supplies, and then are to proceed to the hangar for their transport. The heroes are requisitioned a [[Corellian Barloz-Class Medium Freighter|Corellian Barloz-Class Medium Freighter]], one of five aboard the Viridux. They then fly to the orbital station positioned around a gas giant. Act 2 - placeholder Ends with the Viridux being destroyed or severely damaged. Act 3 - placeholder Placeholder NPCs * Captain Jenssar- the captain of the Viridux, a stern woman with little interest in matters unrelated to the vessel. (Unlikely for players to encounter) * Master Tysran- a self-assured Jedi Master, in charge of the colonization efforts of the expedition. (Unlikely for players to encounter) * Taskmaster Wildow- taskmaster of the player's unit. Primary quest giver for objectives critical to the main plot. * Slaff (Gamorrean) and Wittin (Jawa)- the requisitions officers aboard the Viridux, acting as vendors for the heroes. Category:Homebrew Content